


Everything She could want

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: The Luversen Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And whatever else I can come up with, Because all three of them deserve to be happy, Birth of LUVERSEN, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Eventual LUVERSEN Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Guardiancorp, Heartbreak, I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters, I'm going with LUVERSEN, James Lena but especially Kara, Karamel (Mentioned), Karolsen (Because I want it), Multi, Not Entirely canon with the show, Penetration, Secrets Revealed, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, attempted kiss, because why not, post Karamel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Lena Luthor is a woman who has everything she could want: Her own company (Formerly her Brother's), new found respect from the public, the friendship of Super-girl, Guardian, the DEO, and a Love like she thought she could never have.But, during her 'monthly physical', Lena finds something out that could undo everything she's worked so hard to built... or could it??





	1. Tonight (everything changes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is my very first story on AO3. I've been reading all sorts of fanfiction here, but when I came across LUVERSEN, I was shocked to see the stories, but I soon decided to write some of my own, because why not? If anybody has any suggestions for me (once again, this is my first story) then please Ma'am, please Sir, leave them in the comments below.

 

**April 13, 2018**

 

Lena Luthor is sitting cross legged in her Physician's office waiting room. The room is dimly lit and pretty quiet, save for two others who are engaged in a conversation. in Lena's lap is the newest edition of Cat-co Magazine, and the featured article is about how Supergirl has assisted in (Lena knows better) a joint task force between the Military and the FBI in bringing down a group called "Intergang". Who have been dabbling in stolen Alien tech for some time.

Lena notices a photo of Supergirl shaking hands with a rather begrudged General Lane, courtesy of one James Olsen. Lena smiles. She's so proud of her Baby.

As if on Cue, Lena's phone beeps. She checks it.

 

_[Text to: Lena 5:32 pm] Hey. Are we still on for game night??_

 

Lena checks her watch. Noticing just how late it actually is.

 

_[Text to: Kara 5:33 pm] Hey. Yes we are. I'm sorry Darling. I'm in the middle of something for work. I'll be a little late tonight._

_[Text to: Lena 5:36 pm]  (Picture of Kara's pouty face) Aww, Man!_

_[Text to: Kara 5:37 pm] It'll be just a while longer. Go ahead and start without me._

_[Text to: Lena 5:38 pm] (Picture of Kara with her white Robe open Revealing Black Lingerie) But I was planning for a game of two for tonight. if I get started without you, how are you going to join in??_

 

With a gasp, Lena texts:

 

_[Text to: Kara 5:37 pm] OMG! SWYD! You keep sending those, I won't be able to focus on what I'm doing here._

_[Text to: Lena 5:39 pm] (Another Picture of Kara without her robe or her bra holding two filled champagne glasses)_

_[Text to: Kara 5:40 pm] Alright, then. As SOON as I'm done here, I'm putting a grin on that face._

_[Text to: Lena 5:41 pm] I'm counting on that. XOXO_

_[Text to: Kara 5:41 pm] ASAP <3_

Lena never would've guessed that the first time she met Kara Danvers, an amateur Reporter at the time, would change her life in such a colossal way. First as her best friend, then her Crush, and now... WHEW! But, when did this happen? When did she start to feel this way about Kara? She'll be the first to admit that she wasn't always so sociable with people. In fact, her first real friend was her adopted Brother Lex. So when did...

"Miss Luthor?" A Voice says brings Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Lena Responds

"Dr. Blake is ready for you."

Lena Nods. And after taking a moment to collect herself, she follow the Nurse.

 

Lena now has everything she could want: She is the CEO of Lex Corp (or L Corp), Public Opinion of her has been on the Bright side, not just for changing the image of Lex Corp, but for reinventing it, per the new direction she was looking to take it in. And, now she has a new love in her life. But, not everyone is as open to the idea that a Luthor could go legit and NOT be a criminal Mastermind. And with her Mother and Brother, She really couldn't blame anyone for thinking that way. But, worse yet, many of the ones who don't trust her are members of her own Board of Directors. So, in order for her to win over the Board, she has to do these monthly Physicals. "To ensure that the new face of L Corp receives the best possible care." As far as she could tell, these 'Check ups' could be a possible attempt on her life!

Lena walks into the office of an Afro American woman with a troubled expression and an uneasy smile.

"Good Evening, Ms. Luthor." Dr. Blake says.

"I apologize for sounding rude, Dr. Blake. But, can we just skip to the reason I'm here?"

"Of... Of Course." Says Dr. Blake, Slightly taken aback.

"Please, get Comfortable." 

Lena takes off her blazer, resting it on a nearby chair, and Lays on the examination Table. It's cold on her bare skin.

"Have you or are you experiencing any flu like symptoms? Headaches, Muscle fatigues, or Sore throat?" Asks Dr. Blake, as she stands by a monitor.

"No." Says Lena.

"Have you been on any medication since the last time you were here?" Asks Dr. Blake.

"No." Lena says plainly.

"Have you been exposed to anyone who..."

"Dr. Blake." Lena says, slightly Frustrated.

"I realize that it's your job to ask me these questions, but as per usual, I've been pretty careful with whom I've been surrounding myself with. In fact, had I been infected with something, you would have been notified first." (Well, second after the Board, needless to say.)

And, with that, Dr. Blake moves over to the Examination Table, turning on a bright light. Lena squints her eyes from the intense light.

 

 

Lena opens the door to her 2018 Mustang and enters, slamming the door behind her. She sniffles while She searches her purse for the keys. Her hands shakes uncontrollably as she start the ignition of her car. She wipes the tears from her eyes while she taps away at her phone. Sniffling and trying to control her whimpers.

 

_[Text to: Kara 6:55 PM] Hey Baby. I'm finally caught up with work. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?_

_[Text to: Kara 6:58 pm] Kara?? Are you there?_

_[Text to: Kara 7:03 pm] Kara please talk to me._

Lena Tries Calling Kara. Phone Rings no answer. So, She tries again. Still no answer.

 

Now, visibly more upset, Lena puts her phone down and pulls out of the parking lot. She is on the road to Kara's Apartment. 'Why is this happening now?' Lena thinks to herself. Just the night before, Lena had everything she wanted. A Career, good health, beautiful Girlfriend. And now, ALL of it seems to be out of her reach. 'Why isn't Kara answering her phone?' She needs to talk to her. She needs to See her.

 

Love wasn't something that Lena was actively trying to pursue. Sure, there was Jack Spheer. Jack was Brilliant, handsome, Charming, but Jack and her had broken up some time prior to meeting him again and again before he's untimely end. But, When did she start developing feelings for Kara? As Lena goes over it again and again, one thought sticks out: Not too long after the Daxamites was forced to leave Earth, Kara herself seemed distant. Cold. What did She do? Why was Kara treating her this way?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made this far, thank you so much for reading this. This is my attempt to do a three part LUVERSEN Trilogy and I'm starting the first part with Lena. If you have any suggestions for me or any Constructive Critism, please let me know. The really good writers are the ones who are open-minded.


	2. All Cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After unknowingly unleashing A fleet of Daxamite ships on Earth, all Lena wants to do is reverse time to stop herself from building that damn transporter. But, When her Mother confronts her in her office, she's forced to face the full extent of Lillian's Animosity towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is probably an obvious statement, but this story does not directly tie into the show. I just can't bring myself to painstakingly copy all of the dialogue or follow every scene exactly. So, instead, the show will be used as a backdrop. That allows me some creative control. But, enough of that. Here's my second entry. Enjoy!

**May 22, 2017 (11 months ago)**

 

Lillian Luthor, Hank Henshaw (the original one), and Lena all storm into an empty L Corp Building. While standing in the lobby, Hank is asked by Lillian to meet her in the Arsenal. While Lena is asked (More like Commanded) to take the keycard that Lillian hands to her and wait for her in the L Corp Bunker. With a disapproving glare, Lena snatches the card from Lillian and makes her way over to the Elevators. As she reaches for the button for the subbasement, She instead presses the button for her office. There's something of greater importance that must be dealt with first.

Lena has had to deal with a lot in the past 48 hours. Creating the Matter Transporter to benefit the world, but instead, it was used to summon a fleet of Daxamite ships. Tricked by a potential Mentor figure who was really the Queen of Daxam. Kidnapped by said Queen and made to marry the prince of Daxam, who was revealed to be Mon-El. But, the thing that trumps all of that is the fact that this was all of Lena's doing. (At least, That's how She gauges the situation.)

She arrives at the top floor and all but runs into her office. Finding a bottle of whiskey, she takes it along with a Whiskey glass and starts pouring. The Truth is, She really doesn't know what makes her feel worse: the fact that she actually built the matter transporter as a means to make a name for herself or the thought that she was doing this as a means to make Rhea (Apologies! QUEEN Rhea) Proud of her. Who can really blame her if she helps herself to a drink or a dozen? As she raises the glass to her lips, she notices that she is still have that damn Keycard her mother gave her. She flings across the room, absentmindedly knocking over the pieces to her chessboard.

"That Chessboard's been in the Luthor Family for generations." Lillian's Voice is heard before She even enters the room.

"Christ, Mother! Did you really come up here chastise me over pieces of plastic?" Lena says as she walk over to the window, Whiskey in hand.

"No. I came up here because I'm concern for your well being. Maybe I should be more concerned about your _mental_ well being." Lillian say as she slowly approaches Lena. "I told you to get into the Subbasement bunker, not drown your mistakes in whiskey!"

Lena turns to face her mother, nodding her head with a knowing smile. 

"So, that's it. You do blame me for what's happening, don't you?!"

"Lena, I don't know why you and I can't never agree on anything. No matter what I say, you always find cause to fight me, no matter what it is!" That wasn't an answer, Lena noticed.

"That's because you're always two sides about everything! You say one thing when you really mean another! Why don't you just give me the courtesy of an _honest_ response?" 

"Never mind that." Lillian says as she picks up the keycard. "We need to get to the underground bunker. You'll be out of harm's way down there."

Lillian starts walking towards the elevator when she notices that Lena isn't following her. Instead, She stands there, nursing her whiskey.

"Lena?! Did you not hear me?! If Rhea..."

"If Rhea really wanted me, I doubt that a bunker made of concrete and steel, buried two miles beneath our feet would be enough to stop her."

Lillian turns to reenter Lena's office. "I don't know if you've fully grasp just how dangerous these Daxamites are..."

"The Daxamites? Or are you referring to all alien life?" Lena asks.

Lillian doesn't answer _that_ question. "Anything I do, I do to protect my children." 

"Aww, So you really do love me?" Lena says sarcastically. "I never would've knew that after you tried to frame me!"

"And I've hated myself ever since then. I'm Sorry." Lillian says. Lena Scoffs. "No, I mean it, Lena. When you came to visit me in jail, I so wanted things to be better between us. To be a better Mother to you. But, you're not giving me a chance to try." Lena has a hard time, trying to get a read on her Mother.

"Because, again, I could never get an honest response of you! So, let's have it! All cards on the table. I want to know, Do you blame me for what's happening right now? Just... Just give me the truth... Please."

Lillian stops in her tracks. And with a spiteful glare, She says "How could you let that woman deceive you? I taught you to be a scientist! To question everything!"

"That's a lie! You know as well I do that we NEVER had that conversation. In fact, the longest conversation you and I have ever had was that I should aspire to be more like you! If nothing else, it was Lex who taught me that!"

"DON'T YOU..." Lillian stops herself from saying what she REALLY wants to say. And after taking a moment to breathe, she says "Okay. Okay. You asked for honesty? Here it is. For the longest time, I couldn't see you for anything other than the love child of my husband and some other woman! I was his wife, for God's sake! We had a son together." Lillian surprises herself the way her voice broke when she said 'son."

"My son. My brilliant boy. He was apart of me. He was born of my flesh and blood. He was going to be great man, accomplish many amazing things. I was going to see to that. I was going to watch him grow into some important. Then, years later, Lionel wakes me up in the middle of the night and breaks the news to me! He fathered another child that I didn't give him. Alexander had a little sister that I knew NOTHING about!" 

Lena feels the sting of tears in her eyes. Lillian forces herself to look away from her, feeling the exact same sting in her own eyes. But, she only looks away for a moment. 

"You were not apart of me. You were not MY daughter. And for so long, I couldn't see you beyond that. I wouldn't. To accept you was to accept my Husband's Betrayal."

Lena wipes her eyes and turns to once again look at the window. But, She can't see the Daxamite ships. She can only see the reality put forth by her 'Mother'.

"But, I wanted my marriage to work. Despite what my husband did to me and Lex, I still loved him. So, when his mistress passed, we took you in. I was going to have to watch you grow up in the some house I built for my family. To grow up around Lex, so I did everything I could to mold you after me. To make you my Little Mini Me." Lillian says with a chuckle.

Lena has gone quiet. She doesn't respond to anything Lillian has to say. Now, Lillian doesn't know if Lena is still listening or not, but she continues regardless.

"And, after 'his friend', Superman betrayed him and sent him to prison, You were all that I had. And then, you started making the same mistakes Lex made. Another young Brilliant, Beautiful, and Compassionate Luthor being duped into trusting an alien and calling them friend."

Lena finally turns to face Lillian. "Well, Congrats on saying the first real honest thing in your whole life." Lena says, Voice breaking. Before She turns to stare out of the window again, Lena stops to fully absorbed what Lillian had just said to her. "Wait. A Luthor?" Lena says confused.

"Yes. A Luthor. You, Lena, are a Luthor. Watching you grow, I wasn't blind to your ambition. All that you've strived for, you've accomplished. A degree in Engineering, an Expert Programmer, a humanitarian, and now the face of L Corp. All this time, I've tried to mold you into me, but, you have MORE than made a name for yourself. Not just as a businesswoman, but as a Luthor as well. That Transmit portal you built, for instance. That was a stroke of genius, Lena. And if you could do that with the portal then..." Lillian stops and pulls out a device. "...Maybe you can do something with this."

Lena sets her whiskey down on her desk and walks over to her mother. "Is that from Lex's vault?" Lena asks.

"Yes. He created it to defeat Superman." Lillian answers.

"Does it work?"

"Well, you'd need to refit it. Instead of kryptonite, it'll need lead. Do that, and you'll have truly done the one that Lex Couldn't. Save the entire Planet."

Lena looks into her mother's eyes to see the one thing she has never seen before: Pride. Not for Lex, but for herself.

"Well, to remodify this for lead in such a short amount of time. I'll need help." Lena says.

"You'll have it." Lillian says. She whips out her phone and dials a number. "Hank, we need you meet us in the lab."

Lena pulls her own phone and Calls... "Operator!" Winn Schott's voice on the other line.

"Winn! Hey, I need you to meet me in the R & D Department at L Corp. I've got a little something that's needs a particular set of skills."

"Check! Be there in 20!" Winn Says.

"Can you be here in ten? We're on the clock." Lena Asks.

"Ten minutes it is! See you soon."

"See you soon." Lena says before hanging up. She turns to see a disapproving look in Lillian's face.

"If you're entrusting me with saving the world, trust that I know the best people who can help me do the job."

Lillian considers it before she nods. "Also, thank you... for saying what you said. I think I needed the push." Lena says.

"You asked for Honesty. And Like I told you before, anything I do, I do for my Children."

Lena Smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	3. A Change is on the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, free of the Daxamites, Lena has some serious work to do: Not just to this city, but to her reputation. It'll be a long, hard road for Lena, but it wouldn't be as difficult if she knew she had her friends (Mostly Kara) by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe the number of hits that this Story is getting. I figured, since this is my very first fanfic that maybe a few people would just read some of it and move on to something else. But, I never would've imagined getting 1900+ hits! Thank you all so much and no, I'm not getting up on this! But, I do need to be "re-inspired" in order to keep doing this.

The Whole World was Watching. Supergirl vs Queen Rhea. The fate of the entire planet rests on the shoulders of Supergirl. Just as the people of National City does. After She and Queen Rhea exchange what seems to be a Salute of some kind, the Battle begins.

 

"You entrusted the key to all of our salvation to the Kryptonian?!" Lillian shouts as she looks dumbfounded at Lena. "What were you thinking?!" Lena walks around Winn so that she could face her Mother. "I gave her the detonator, because I knew that she would only use it if she had no other choice!" Lena fires back.

"No, she won't! She's too much like her cousin! Neither of them has what it takes to do what's necessary!" Lillian walks over to the wall, massaging her face in frustration. Winn's glance bounces between Lena and Lillian, feeling the need to say something.

"Rhea doesn't know about the device!" Winn throws out. Lena turns to look at him. "And she doesn't know that Supergirl has the trigger. But, using that trigger would result in thousands of lives lost." Lillian looks over her shoulder at Winn. The glare she gives him causes a chill to run down his spine.

"If I recall correctly, we were in the middle of an invasion! Have you not been outside? Have you not noticed the ships above our heads? Are you NOT looking out that window? Why would she not use it now? What is she...?" Lillian stops herself in Realization. "Or... or maybe she's stalling. But, for what? For Who?" She looks between Lena and Winn. Winn's eyes go wide before he realizes it. Lillian certainly did. 

"So, who is the daxamite that she's letting all these people die for?" Winn doesn't say. "It's Mon-El." Lillian's glance goes over to Lena. "Supergirl knows that Mon-El is dating my best friend, Kara."

"Lena..." Winn begins. "Winn, she would've found out eventually." Lena says back. "She's hoping that by beating Rhea in front of her people, that it will prompt the Daxamites into leaving earth and Mon-El." Lillian looks at Lena amused. "You find that funny?" Lena asks annoyed. Lillian does find something funny. Funny that Lena has no idea that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. But, she wouldn't spoil the surprise. She'll let Lena found out in her own time.

"Only that betting on anything that the Daxamite queen swears as truth is a sucker's bet. Trial by combat? Honoring her word? These words carry no meaning for a woman hungry for power." Lillian proclaims.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Lena says smugly. "Watch that mouth, Lena. You may be eating your own words before you realize it." Almost like it was on cue, an explosion rocks the building. Lena and Winn look outside the window to see the Daxamite ships attacking the city. Lillian looks down at Lena. "Told you." She says to an irritated glare from Lena.

 

The Daxamite fleet launches a devastating attack on National City. As the streets are littered with Daxamite soldiers, shooting and capturing Civilians, the building themselves are being destroyed by the Invaders' Ships. Superman, Guardian, Martian Manhunter, and White Martians(?) are doing what they can to quell the onslaught, but it's just not enough. Has Supergirl lose? Could the human race be facing it's annihilation? Staring out of the window, noticing all of the destruction, Lena can't help but think 'Is Kara okay?' Why is that, she wonders. With everything going on around her, she only thinks about Kara. 'She has to survive this. She has to.'

The sound of the lead device powering up draws everyone's attention. "It's about time." Lillian says as she walks over and picks up the device. Silver smoke springs out from Lex's Cube and quickly spreads throughout the entire city, forcing the Daxamites to flee or turning them to ashes. It seems that whatever modifications Lena made to the weapon has result in success. Daxamite Ships are departing the city. Or, Perhaps the Earth itself? Lena, Winn, Lillian, and Henshaw, who has just entered the room, look out in amazement.

"You've done it! You did the one thing Lex has never done: Triumph over gods. You should be very proud of yourself, Lena." Lillian says, never taking her eyes off the sky. Lena, smiling brightly replies "Thank you, Mom." That brings a smile to Lillian's face.

 

On the Balcony outside Lena's office, the four of them stand, watching the last of the departing ships fade into the blue sky. "Wow! I never thought that I would ever say this, but we've just stopped an evil, intergalactic Empire from Conquering Earth!" Winn shouts. "Fist Bump!" Winn asks as he extends his fist towards Lena. After a moment of Hesitation, she returns the gesture. With a smile, Winn then extends to Henshaw. Henshaw glares at him. 

"Aw, come on, Man! We just saved the world!" Henshaw's glaring never lets up. "Look, I know that we're not on the same side, but we could..."

"Enough!" Shouts Lillian. "We may have repelled the Daxamite War fleet, but we've still got a lot of other aliens out there to contend with." Lillian whispers to Henshaw. "We need to get back to Cadmus and start sorting this mess out." They both strut towards the door.

Lena gets her mother a disappointed look. "So, what? That's it? You're just gonna walk out without a word?" Lillian holds out her arm in front of Henshaw, stopping him. Lillian keeps her back turned to Lena as she gathers her thoughts.

Lillian then turns to Lena. "You're absolutely right, Lena. I do owe that much to you. What you've accomplished today has saved so many lives. So many people who could have been enslaved or killed owe more to you than just their lives. Thank you... For giving me a chance... For giving us a chance to work together on something to didn't end in us fighting." Lena wouldn't call it 'fighting', more like 'betraying & undoing one another'. But, it doesn't matter right now. Her Mother is giving her a compliment.

"I wish I could say that we'll have more chances to work together in the future, but the reality is, as long as you two rely on otherworldly creatures to fight your battles for you, you and I will never truly be on the same page." Before she turns to walk away again, Lillian adds. "If I could offer any piece of advice, you be careful of who you trust. The Public will both come to see you as their savior and as their would be destroyer. If you can ally with the right people with the best public image, you can inspire confident in the Public. Lex thought he knew who his friends were. Don't make his mistake." Lillian and Henshaw walk out of Lena's office.

Lena eyes them as they go. Winn walks up and sides beside her, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Was that her idea of Parental Guidance?"

Lena looks at him. "No. That's her idea of a 'friendly warning'."

 

Lena suddenly realizes something: Kara! Mon-El was a daxamite. 'Did he survive? Did he get off the planet as well?' Lena thinks to herself.

Lena grabs her cell and dials Kara's number. Kara finally answers after the seventh ring. "Hello?"

"Kara! Hey, are you okay?"

"Lena? Lena! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. Listen, are you okay? Did Mon-El...?" Kara goes silent. "Oh, my God, Kara! Is he... is he gone?"

"No, he's alive." Kara says finally. "Supergirl managed to get him off of Earth in time."

"But, with the lead... He won't be able to come back." Lena says hesitantly. 

"As long as he's alive, that's all that matters." Kara says.

Lena tries to think of something to say that would cheer up Kara. But, nothing comes to mind. She wants so desperately to help Kara, but she can't think of any...

Lena gets an idea. "Hey, Kara! If you'd like, we could have dinner right here at L Corp. I think some champagne and a friendly face might be what you need right now."

"Thank you, Lena." Kara says over the phone. "But, tonight just isn't a good night to do anything. Listen, I'm gonna take off for a while. I don't know when I can come back, but I really need some distance for now."

Lena doesn't like the sound of that. "Okay. Well, uh, if you change your mind about hanging out, we could always make plans later."

"Okay, thanks for understanding, Lena. I gotta go. Talk to you later." Kara doesn't even wait for Lena to respond before hanging up the phone.

"I'll... talk to you later." Lena says quietly. She stares at her phone with an upset expression before she hangs up.

 

The Next morning, Lena enters L Corp with people cleaning up the mess from the Daxamite invasion. When she gets to the elevator, she finds that it's out of order. "Shit!" Lena says out loud, drawing the attention of everyone on the first floor. "Sorry." She says before walking to the stairs.

 

Lena finally reaches her office after climbing so many steps, exhausting so much of her energy. Once she's outside her office, she stops to slip her heels back on.

"Good Morning, Ms. Luthor." Jess says.

"Good Morning, Jess." Lena replies, huffing and puffing. She looks into her office and notices that there is any older, bald gentleman sitting behind her desk. Lena leans towards Jess. "Jess? Who is in my office and why is he in my office?!" 

Jess checks her computer. "The Gentleman's name is Mr. Montgomery. He says that he's a senior member of Lexcorp and demanded to speak with you." 

Lena's eyes go wide. "Yeah... He's a member of the board." 

Jess looks at Lena with fear. "Lena? Is everything okay?"

"I hope so, Jess." Lena walks towards her office.

 

Otis Montgomery looks up from his place at Lena's desk. While Otis was never an actual a big contributor to Lexcorp, to hear him tell it, he was Lex's mentor first and his partner second. But, in reality, he was more of a whipping boy than anything else. Lena was never very fond of Otis, but she always treated him with respect whenever he was around the office or Lex's home when she came to visit him. Lillian couldn't stand Otis either. She would always make it a point to tell Otis off whenever he started saying dumb shit like how he inspired Lex to do this or how he taught him to do this. If the fresh bruises on his face were any indication of a 'friendship' between him and Lex, then Lex reveled in it. But, even with all of that, Otis was still given a key position at Lexcorp. A position so 'vital', that when Lena converted Lexcorp into L corp, Otis was brought in as a Senior member of the Board of directors. So, why was he here in her office?

"Ah, Lena! So good to see you." Otis smiled.

"Mr. Montgomery! What a surprise!" Lena reaches out, shaking his hand.

"Oh, Please! We've known each other for years. No need to be so formal!" Otis says.

"Oh, it's not a Problem, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Otis' face shifts from happy to upset. "Uh, I don't usually do this, But, I'm gonna get right down to it. Lena, despite my friendship with your family, I'm afraid that I have some terrible news to share with you. The Board is aware of your transporter device. And while they're impress with your brilliance, they can't deny that because of that device, an alien fleet came to Earth, announcing it's capture. And, because of that little detail, they're afraid that they're going to lose the Shareholders. Now, they're saying that in order to keep that from happening, they're asking you to step down."

"But, I was coaxed into building a machine under false pretenses!" Lena tries to argue.

"Lena, I can understand that, but the fact remains that people have been killed during the invasion. Placing the blame on someone else won't change that."

Lena frantically fidgets as she brain storms for ideas. "What if..." Lena thinks out loud. "What if the board brought someone that they trust to monitor future projects?"

Otis looks at Lena, catching on to what's she proposing. "What you mean to say is someone that they trust, are you saying...?"

Lena frowns. "As much as I hate to admit that do I consider my mother's 'lectures', it is important that I have people around that I trust. As in, Someone who's already in good standing with the board?" Lena looks at Otis, hopefully.

Otis slowly starts shaking his head. "Yes! Yes! Maybe I can help prove that you aren't just another Luthor in the making! Maybe I can help you not only shine but soar. The Board has already said how brilliant you are! It be such a shame to just dismiss you, not after all of the good you've done!"

'Yes!' Lena thinks to herself.

"Okay! Umm... We need... We need a press conference! Or better yet, we need to do an interview! With a someone... A reporter or Journalist who's willing to be the first one to get to the truth. Someone who'd jump at the chance to get an exclusive with Lena Luthor... Or one that could be bought or made to (He says that last one under his breath)."

"I know just the one." Lena says. "A Friend from Cat-co."

"Oh, that's good. Lena! Keep that in mind. But... It couldn't hurt to speak with Cat Grant herself. Her word is like law in National City."

Lena seems disappointed to she won't be interviewed by Kara, but she really needs to focus on Public opinion. And she understands this. "Okay. Where do we start?"

Otis smiles. "Leave it to me! I have a lot of experience of helping with your brother's image. It's practically routine at this point!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
